Festive Wasp
The Festive Wasp is a Limited Event version of the Miner-Class '''ship Wasp. Description The '''Festive Wasp is a Limited Event ship, a reskin of the Wasp. The exterior is orange and the boosters in the back are grey. It is also decorated with festive lights. You were only able to get this ship by asking a Galaxy Admin for it on Christmas in the Christmas Event 2017. Instead of carrying a Small Mining Laser like the normal wasp, it carries a Large Mining Laser. Interior Like the Wasp, the Festive Wasp has little interior. Advantages * Great mobility. * Small, making it hard for Pirates to aim at it. * Great Ore Hold for a small Miner. * Great Cargo Hold for a small Miner. * High health for a ship its size. * Nearly impossible to kill, due to the combination of high Speed and high health. * Good Mining speed. Disadvantages * You can only get it once due to the fact that an admin would only give it to you once on a specific day. * Gives high Bounty, which means Pirates/Bounty Hunters will target you quite often if you use it. * Aliens often target Miners. Strategy * Show this ship off while mining. Your friends will wish they had a Festive Wasp. * Treat this ship like a trophy, don't sell it or use it, ONLY use it if you are sure there is no Aliens around you and there are no factions which had declared war on you. * If you decided to use this ship, if a faction had declared war on you or an alien attacks you, quickly Dock at the nearest starbase and despawn your ship, ASAP. Version History * Added in update .60a * Received a buff in update .60d that buffed Top Speed from 175 to 300. * Received a second buff in update .60d that fixed model issues and made the ship invisible on the Minimap. * Received another buff in update .60d that upgraded the ship’s Small Mining Laser to a Medium Mining Laser. * Received 2 buffs in update .62a? that replaced the ship’s Medium Mining Laser with a Large Mining Laser and increased Ore Hold by 250. Trivia * Only Galaxy Admins would give you this, and they'll only give it to you once. * Galaxy Admins would give you this along with the Coal Wasp on Christmas Day during the Christmas Event 2017. * If you were able to sell this ship (and get it back, which would be a Christmas miracle), you would get about 77,566 Credits, which would be enough for a lot of ships. (Don't attempt this, as it will result in failure) * This ship is a good backup Miner because of its Large Mining Laser. * One of the limited event ships available for one day, including the Coal Wasp, 2018 Ship Raffle Ship on Discord, and the United States of Razor. * The Large Mining Laser is very disproportionate to the ship itself, as the laser is larger than the whole ship. * The total health of this ship is the same as the M Class. Category:Browse Category:Ships Category:Limited Category:Christmas 2017 Category:Miner